Ask me: Zara Orion Padfoot Black
by a thousand pieces
Summary: Zara Orion Padfoot Black, daughter of Sirius and Joy Black, best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Joey Lupin. One of the most sarcastic and least helpul witches ever to grace the wizarding world..... and now she's decided to hel
1. phlargen

**_Ask Me: Zara Orion Padfoot Black  
_**  
**_Summary: Zara Orion Padfoot Black, daughter of Sirius and Joy Black, best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Joey Lupin. One of the most sarcastic and least helpul witches ever to grace the wizarding world... and now she's decided to help out by opening an advice column._**

A/N: Please, please write in with some letters for Miss Black, she would really appreciate it. This is a kind of fic where Zara will sort out the problems, pick one and then help out. Every chapter she will help with a new problem. ON WITH THE STORY!   
  
Dear Zara  
I need your help. Would I be able to pull off purple eye shadow with a blue tank top?  
Parvati

Dear Pav  
Does it look like I care? Honestly, get a life  
Zara 

Dear Zara  
You are a pain in the arse. You don't give advice, you should take it. Why have you decided to help people? I'm your best friend.  
Harry

Dear Harry  
Oh you are so going down like the titanic.  
Zara

Dear Zara  
Zara, someone has taken my revision notes. I know, I know. We have only just started school again, but I need them.  
Hermione

Chapter one: Case Of The Missing Notes

"Okay Hermione, we're gonna find your revision notes!" said Zara determined.

"Can I help?" asked Ron.

"Sure thing and you lot too." she said pointing at Joey and Harry

Ron ran upstairs and so did Harry, grabbing some brown robes and a magnifying glass.

The four friends changed and Ron handed Zara the magnifying glass. 

"Right then, ma'am you sit back and take it easy. Me and my fellow detectives will sort this out." said Zara doffing her cap that she had on. "Come on guys."

The four headed out of the common room as Hermione fell back into a chair and wondered why she even bothered.

"Maybe we should split into groups?" suggested Joey

"Yeh okay. Me and Zara, you and Ron." said Harry, dragging Zara off towards the Charms corridor.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement I know for a fact that some students are studing in there." said Ron running off in that direction

"I am Detective Black this is my parnter Mr.Annoy. We would like to question you on the dissapearance of Miss Hermione Jane Granger's revision notes." said Zara as she walked into Lily Potter's Charms classroom.

"Why am I Mr.Annoy. Everyone knows you annoy people more than I do." whined Harry.

"Don't whine it's bad for you...or something along those lines."

"Yeah, sure." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"What would we want with Hermionne's notes?" asked James

"Shut up Prongs, never speak without a lawyer. That's me." said Sirius "My client is wondering what he would do with Ms. Granger's notes?" he finished

"Well...um..he could...fail her because she couldn't revise." said Harry

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but no notes here." said Lily a smile on her face.

"Drat Mr. Annoy. Let's go back to the common room." said Zara, taking Harry by the arm and dragging him off to Gryffindor common room.

¬!"£$&()+ 

"So here we are Lupin, outside said room." said Ron 

"Okay Ron can you stop talking like that." sighed Joey

"No, sorry. You can go in first!". Ron said, he pushed Joey through the door.

Many heads turned as Joey fell into the room cursing.

"Put your hands up." said Ron, his wand was out.

Everyone slowly put their hands up. Ron may not be good at hexes but if it backfired it could be even worse.

Joey muttered something, and Herminones notes came into his hand.

"Hysteria." Joey whispered.

Justin Finch-Fletchly, came out of the crowd and started to talk hysterically. "I don't know why I took them, okay! I needed help! I was falling behing in my classes! You don't know what it's like!"

Justin was now clinging on to Ron's leg. Ron shook him off and ran, Joey was close behind.

¬!"£$&()+ 

"You foundd them!" squealed Hermione as Ron handed her the notes. "You are brilliant!"

"All in a day's work ma'am." said Zara, as she headed off to bed. 

"Night, guys." said Joey. "Come on Harry." he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away.

"Thanks again Ron." said Hermione.

She looked at him and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to bed herself. 

Ron flopped on to the couch and gave himself a mental note to thank Justin the next time he saw him. Oh and also to take the hysteria charm off him.

**_A/N: Chapter fin. Hoped you liked the new fic. Please review. MWAH! _**


	2. shmargen

**_Ask Me: Zara Orion Padfoot Black  
_**  
**_Summary: Zara Orion Padfoot Black, daughter of Sirius and Joy Black, best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Joey Lupin. One of the most sarcastic and least helpul witches ever to grace the wizarding world... and now she's decided to help out by opening an advice column. _**

_**A/N: Please, please write in with some letters for Miss Black, she would really appreciate it. This is a kind of fic where Zara will sort out the problems, pick one and then help out. Every chapter she will help with a new problem. ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_Chapter 2: Love lives and Trelawney's complexion_

Ron and Hermione had talked no more about the kiss on the cheek, but the others could tell there was something wrong because in Muggle Studdies, they didn't want to sit next to each other.

"Who can tell me how a muggle car functions?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, I just don't know. I can't remember, I'll never graduate from Hogwarts. What'll I do then, oh no I'll have to live on the streets!" Justin wailed.

"Ron, Hermione would you please take Justin up to Madame Pomphrey. Thank you." said Remus

With that the three students exited the classroom.

"Well, looks like an excellent time to look through my letters." said Zara pulling a small pile of letters.

"Let's see what problems people have." said Joey

"Who are you?" asked Zara "The normal Joey is never that nosy."

"Shut up Zar." said Joey as she began to read the first letter.

**Dear Zara,  
If your dad went back in time and slept under moonshine, would Dingbats all over go crazy?  
Luna Lovegood**

"Luna has always been a tad strange if you ask me." said Harry

"Hang about, how did a Ravenclaw hear about this?" asked Zara looking at her two friends.

"We handed out flyers." said Joey with a shrug.

"Next, letter." said Harry.

**Dear Zara,  
I'm worried about Professor Trelawny. How do I get her outside? Her complexion is horrid.  
Parvarti **

"Trelawney, outside. Perish the thought." said Zara pretending to faint.

"Yeah she'll predict that everyone is about to die." Harry laughed.

**dear zara;**

I'm in love with my best friend. I dont know what to do. Her father would kill me if I did anything. I dont think she likes me. She keeps hugging me like my friend's sister does to him, and it keeps making me sad. I do not make a good, lovestruck teenaged boy!

please, help

love from the boy-who-shall-not-be-named

Harry's eyes were now wide, he hadn't meant to send that. Oh no that can't be good, what if she guessed that it was him that sent it. No she wouldn't he put a spell on the parchment so that his hand writing was disguised. Harry started to relax.

"I can't help with this." said Zara.

"Why not!" said Harry a little to loud.

Remus looked at Harry, as Harry sunk down in his seat and Joey started to chuckle.

"Why not." whispered Harry when the class was back to normal.

"Because my amigo, I can't tell him what to do he has to follow his heart. If he thinks he loves her than he should tell her. There's nothing I can help hm with." explained Zara.

"Oh, I see." said Harry, "I guess your right." he finished, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You alright mate?" asked Joey

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Harry smiling, but Zara could tell Harry was not alright, there was no smile in his eyes.

"Come on guys let's pack up, not long untill the bell goes." said Zara.

¬!"£$&()+

It was lunch time when the group was all together again. Hermione and Ron were looking happier. The five went and sat at Gryffindor table. Zara started to shovel food.

"Eww!" said Hermione, while the other laughed.

"What's the rush, mate?" asked Joey.

"Have to go to library, to find something." said Zara. "Hey, you two look happier." she finshed and shoveled another spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Yeah... um...Ron and I we're...we're going out." said Hermione quietly.

Ron put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

" 'ook ew am on enuf." said Zara spraying the table.

"She said took you damn long enough." Joey translated.

"Got to go guys, see you in Divination." said Zara as she drained the last of her pumpkin juice and left.

"So when are you and Zara getting together?" asked Ron

"What?" asked Harry

"I didn't stutter." said Ron

"For once ." said Joey

"I see Zara as a friend," said Harry. "And that's all she'll ever see me as." he finished.

¬!"£$&()+

The day had now ended and Harry was getting worried. Zara had not turned up for their last two lessons, and it was now getting late.

"Harry you say you practised but if I've just beat you three time you couldn't have." said Ron, he and Harry had been playing wizard chess.

"What...oh yeah practice." said Harry

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Joey.

"Zara's not back yet." said Harry getting up.

"Where are you going?" said Ron

"Maybe her Dad knows where she is." said Harry exiting the common room.

¬!"£$&()+

"Padfoot mate, you have pieces of paper in your hair." said James.

"Stupid kids keep throwing it at me." said Sirius.

"We were worse than that." said Remus

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." answered Remus.

"Hey Harry." greeted Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, um...do you know where Zara is?" asked Harry

"Yeah she's in the hospital wing, she was walking down the stairs she tripped and broke her leg badly." said Sirius but Harry never replied because he had set off for the hospital wing.

¬!"£$&()+

"Please Madame Pomphrey, I just want to see her." pleaded Harry

"Okay Mr.Potter, but not for long." she replied.

Harry walked into the room. He never really liked this place. It was to white for his liking. Then he spotted her, her black hair stood out against all the white..

He sat down next to her and watched her sleeping form.

¬!"£$&()+

Quite some time had passed, and Harry got up to leave.

He went and kissed Zara on the cheek, as he started to straighten a hand was at the back of his neck and pulled him back down.

Zara and Harry lips met as they shared a kiss. Her lips felt soft on his.

"Mr. Potter, out now ! Miss. Black needs her rest. Out now!" Madame Pomphrey screamed.

"Bye." Zara whispered.

Harry tried to say something but nothing would come out. So he left the room.

Just as Zara was making her self comfy she heard a whoop of happiness out is the coridor. She smiled to herself, and fell asleep.

**Thanks to:**

**MyStorIes: Thank you for the questions. (:) cookie**

**Catty0798: Yay, I wrote the first chapter ages ago just didn't know weather to put it up. (:)**

**Mz Hellfire: My update is here. lol (:)**

**dancerrdw: Thank you. (:) cookie**

**Allie:Most of my stories don't stick to the books lol. Thanks (:)**

**ChinChila1369:Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like my stories. (:) cookie**

**superspunky7: Yeah about that line, I meant that Harry was just standing there staring so he had to drag him away. huggles (:)**

**Steelo:MWHAHAHAHA you have fallen into my trap. This story isn' going anywhere! I don't think anyway. (:) cookie**

**DoNtLetMeGetMe: Hey abbey, this chapter was mainly for you since you like the Zara/Harry shipping. :) Yes you can put me as a cameo in one of your fics. Which one? Now I'm being nosy, but lt me know so I can read. (:) **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. flick

**_Ask Me: Zara Orion Padfoot Black  
_**  
**_Summary: Zara Orion Padfoot Black, daughter of Sirius and Joy Black, best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Joey Lupin. One of the most sarcastic and least helpul witches ever to grace the wizarding world... and now she's decided to help out by opening an advice column. _**

_**A/N: Please, please write in with some letters for Miss Black, she would really appreciate it. This is a kind of fic where Zara will sort out the problems, pick one and then help out. Every chapter she will help with a new problem. ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_Chapter 3: Uh Oh and Underwear_

Zara was out of the hospital the next day, leg fully healed thanks to Madme Pom Poms. She went up to the doritries to tell Hermione and Ginny what happened last night.

¬!"£$&()+

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" shouted four diferent people.

Harry woke with a start and fell out of bed. "What the fuck!"

Harry put on his glasses to meet the faces of his father, Sirius, Remus and of course Ron.

"It's a hogsmeade weekend, you coming or what?" asked Ron

"Yeh." said Harry _Last night was all a dream. Damn you dreams. Damn you!_

_¬!"£$&()+_

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell us sooner." said Ginny.

"The fact I was in the hospital wing with a broken leg and drugged up..." Zara said

"That's no excuse." replied Ginny.

Hermione started to laugh

"Any post for me?" asked Zara

"Oh yeh a couple of letters." said hermione handing envolopes addressed to Zara.

"Let's see what we have today." she said opening them.

Dear Zara,  
there's this girl who just won't leave me alone! she follows me everywhere and protestes we're in love! please help me give her the brush off  
signed platinum blonde.

"Malfoy!" all three girls said at once.

"You actually feel sorry for the guy..." started Ginny "Not!" she finished

"Deserves it after everything he's done to us." said Hermione

"Too right." said Zara.

Dear Zara,

I'm really worried about my sister. She just broke up with her boyfriend of two years because he cheated on her, so I broke his arm, and now she's mad at me. All I did was try to help! She hasn't been sleeping well and, not trying to sound mean, it shows. She is losing interest in her classes. Is there a way to help her? I'm worried she'll do something... rash. Please help?

Sleepless in Scotland

"Who the hell colud that be?" asked Hermione

"Well... Catherine Evans looks really bad lately, and Timothy never really approved of her going out with anyone." said Zara

"We'll get back to that after." decided Ginny

dear zara  
my sister is being a complete.. witch! she keeps bugging me about giving me a makeover and that i should get a boyfriend... but i dont want to! i'm fine with my books. I need good grades to get a good job in life. she needs good looks to get a good husband in life. is there any way i can get her to stop torturing me with makeup and clothes and all that stuff? why cant i just be me?

annoyed sister

Ginny and Zara looked at Hermione.

"Hey I have a boyfriend." protested Hermione.

"Okay well.. um ..." started Zara

There was a shout from the bottom of the stairs. "Girls are you coming to Hogsmeade or what?"

The girls started to get ready.

¬!"£$&()+

15 minutes later the girls came down the stairs.

Hermione was wearing a cream turtle neck with brown three quarters and brown trainers. Her hair was put up simply with a cream butterfly clip.

Ron smiled as she linked arms with hi. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. They walked out of the common room together.

Next came Ginny. She was wearing a light blue crinkle skirt with a dark blue shirt. As she walked out of the common room she winked seductivly at Joey, who blushed and slid out of the common room after her.

Harry was left in the common room. He waited for Zara, but she didn't come. Harry decided to go into Hogsmeade alone she might already be there.

Zara came down the stairs the moment Harry had left. She was wearing a white silky shirt and black jeans and trainers. Her hair was left out the silver and black strands fell into her face. She started to make her way into Hogsmeade.

¬!"£$&()+

Harry had searched around the whole of Hogsmeade for Zara, but the was no sign of her.

He went and sat by the water fountain, the water inside had golden crisp leaves just floating on the surface.

¬!"£$&()+

Zara had managed to avoid Harry for the whole of Hogsmeade her feelings still were not clear. She and Harry had been friends for years. Had there really been something there. She had felt so happy and warm when they kissed. Like when hot chocolate warms your insides on a cold day.

She sat down by the fountain, (the other side of it so Harry couldn't see her, she didn't even know he was there.).

Zara saw her distant relative Draco Malfoy struggling to unlink his arm from a one Pansy Pakinson. She remembered the letter he sent her.

Zara pulled out her wand and said "Abeo!" Pansy was suddenly flung away from Draco. She tried to get back to him but couldn't without being flung backwards.

Draco hurried away, he looked back and saw Zara and she could of swore she saw a shadow of a smile cross his face.

"I think that's why I kissed you." Zara turned suddenly to see Harry

"You always help, you don't show your kind but you are." Harry continued walking towards her.

Zara couldn't help but smile as Harry wraped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly there was a scream, "POTTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Sirius was hurtling towards them red in the face eyes wide. A laughing Ron, Joey, Remus and James behind him.

Harry let go of Zara and started to run.

"Run Harry. Don't stop!" Zara shouted.

She grabbed a wetstart firework she had bought earlier that day spat on it and sent it in her father's direction.

**reviews:**

**Mz Hellfire: Hey thanks for reviewing (:) cookie**

**danceredw: Thank you (:)**

**Steelo: Zara is more or less based on me and some of my friends personalities put together. And yes I am mean. (:)**

**DoNtLetGetMe: Eccentric woman yip sounds like Zara. I quite like the H-Z shipping I wasn't sure when I started but it's fun to right now and I love R-Hr shipping. (:)**

**ChinChilla1369: Perfect for now but what will happen in the future chapters. Watch this space (:)**

**Srry for the way I am: They do seem so cute as a couple. (:)**

**Catty0798: I deserve to be beatup I haven't updated in such a long time(:)**

**readingfreak1: Thankiees (:)**

**SiriusLover: I'm sorry it took me so long to update (:)**

**romancejunkie: Lol, i'm glad you like (:)**

**A?N: I am so sorry for not updating scholl started and I completly forgot pus I'm fasting this month. There will be more frequent updates though so keep an eye out.**


End file.
